bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lmrpirate2/Ability enhancement ideas.
So far, Puppy Bee, Vicious Bee, Crimson Bee and Cobalt Bee don't have their abilities enhanced when gifted. So these are my ideas on ways they can be enhance. Puppy Bee Puppy Bee has 2 signature abilities: Fetch and Puppy love. Upgrading Fetch would probably make it so the ball collects more pollen, lasts slightly longer, and gives better rewards. These added rewards can range between Royal Jelly, Strawberries, Blueberries, Pineapples, Sunflower Seeds, Moon Charms (rare), and Tickets (also rare). These rewards wouldn't be doubled like the treats are (i.e. 1, 2, 4, 8, etc.), but would instead go up by 1 (i.e. 1, 2, 3, 4, etc.). It could also give a special reward if you complete it's combo such as craftable items or even eggs on very rare occasions. The probability for all of these would be increased by Loot Luck, and Gifted Eggs/Diamond Eggs are unobtainable through Fetch. As for Puppy Love, increase the amount of bond it gives by a multiplier of 1.5 and/or make it effect all bees no matter how far away they are from the token when it gets set off. The color of the heart it creates when activated would also turn from pink to gold similar to how Beamstorm turns white and Impale spikes turn gold. Vicious Bee Vicious Bee's signature ability, Impale is probably the most difficult to enhance, but I think I know how. Increase the percentage of damage from the first hit from 5% (scales with level) to 10% (scales with level) and increase the maximum amount of damage from 1000 to 3000-5000. Make it so the damage reduction it has when attacking the same target is reduced (i.e. 1000→950→900 etc., to 1000→975→950 etc. or something similar). And you could also get double the amount of honey from Impale. It's hard to enhance without turning it into an instant kill weapon for even the Stump Snail, but it's still augmentable. Crimson Bee and Cobalt Bee Crimson and Cobalt both have 2 abilities each which are color coded just like they are. The abilities are Pulse and Bomb sync. Bomb Sync doesn't really have any ways of being improved other than increasing the pollen that Bombs collect or increasing their radius, but that's boring. As for Pulse, make it so that they can bounce off colorless bees too (i.e. Blue Pulse bounces off both blue AND colorless bees and vice versa). And even better, it BOTH of them are gifted, Pulse can bounce across ALL bees, completely ignoring the color. Also, they can increase the amount of pollen a Pulse can collect. You could even make it instantly convert the pollen it collects (at least if they bounce off the same colored bee as the pulse). It would be a pretty good reward and really boost them up considering how average they are (as event bees at least), and give players a reward for spending 2500 tickets total (or using the ones from the three quests) and using up 2 hive slots. Category:Blog posts